The present invention relates to an apparatus for electronically controlling the rolling of an automobile engine.
Recently, automobiles whose engines are equipped with an automatic transmission have been widely used. With an automobile of this type, the engine generates widely different torques when the engine is idle, when the car runs at normal speed and when the transmission is switched to a different mode. When the engine is idle or when the car runs at normal speed, the engine produces a small torque, and vibrates at a high frequency and at a low amplitude. When the transmission commences a different operation, the engine produces a noticeably large torque, and vibrates at a low frequency and at a high amplitude. If the vibrations are transmitted to the chassis, no comfort can be guaranteed to the driver or the passengers. Hence, a shock absorber is provided between the engine and the chassis to reduce the torque transmitted to the chassis, thereby increasing the occupants' comfort. The conventional shock absorber can indeed absorb high-frequency, low-amplitude vibrations, but fails to absorb low-frequency, high-amplitude vibrations. Consequently, engine vibrations are undesirably transmitted to the chassis, failing to give the occupants a comfortable ride.